


Yes

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long have we been doing this?" </p><p>Wherein Axel and Sora are definitely kind of a couple and decide to actually own up to the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture.](http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff410/phantasmik/25owgut.png)

Sora's hated this dingy brown room with it's acrid smell and it's moldy bedsheets ever since Axel first pushed him through the door, his fingers tangled in Sora's hair and his pants already bunching up around his knees. His hatred for Axel's place, that little room on the fourth floor (apartment 4b) hasn't changed. His reasons for coming back, however, they definitely have.  
  
It's only afterwards, with Axel's come drying against the backs of his thighs and Axel sitting propped up against that disgusting brown and peeling wallpaper, a cigarette dangling from swollen lips that Sora decides to say something. He clears his throat, sending a slightly coy, slightly embarrassed, slightly serious glance towards Axel. Axel's eyes crawl over to meet his, slowly, because Axel always gets like this after sex. Reactions dulled, movement sluggish.  
  
Sora runs a hand through his hair, closes his eyes and tries not to wonder just when he'd actually picked up on that- whether it was when Axel had first grinned at him afterward instead of looking guilty, or after something had started tightening in his chest whenever Axel was around. Asks- "How long have we been doing this?"  
  
When he opens his eyes again, Axel's eyebrows are trying to creep up into his hairline and the cigarette has dropped from his mouth. It lies smoldering against the bedsheets, and Sora thinks with a wry smile that it's not the first time they've caught this bed on fire. He motions at it with a roll of his eyes and Axel scrambles when the smoldering charred sheets erupt into flames. As he beats the fire out, Sora pulls the remnants of the sheets up over his thighs, wrapping his arms around his knees and running a hand through his hair again. It's no use, the tangles aren't gonna come out without a brush. He sighs, and rests his head on his knee.  
  
Axel looks back at him, his brows drawn in confusion and when he answers his voice has lost that sluggish, dreamy post-coitus quality to it.  
  
"Umm, dunno, 'bout-" he pauses, counts on one finger, "three and a half years?" He looks at Sora, head tilted to one side as if to ask for confirmation. Sora feels a sudden surge of affection for this red head and wonders angrily why his brother had ever let him go.  
  
He smiles, hides it in the curve of his own knee. "Three- almost four years. Wow. Ever since-"  
  
"Ya, ever since that." Axel's jaw closes with a snap, he frowns at the doorway, his eyes dark with the memory of rage and pain. Sora slides closer to him, runs a soothing hand over a bare thigh. Axel relaxes under his touch and the tension runs out of him like water. He looks at Sora, smiling at him from beneath red lashes.  
  
"What's your point, Sky-boy?"  
  
Sora pouts at him, because dammit all, Axel knows how much he hates that nickname. Curls closer to the red head and rubs his cheek along the curve of Axel's spine, grinning triumphantly when Axel hums with pleasure. He thinks of three years of spectacular sex in Axel's apartment. Three years of Sora sleeping over and getting to school late because he'd woken up to Axel sucking kisses into the side of his neck. Three years of not quite holding hands, of "oh, well, I knew you needed new headphones, so...", of Axel smiling and Sora smiling back. Three years of Kairi's knowing looks and Riku's slightly concerned frown. Three years of Sora leaving crap at Axel's and Axel not minding, because he was over all the time anyway. Three years of silly nicknames and trying to teach Axel to surf and cleaning him up afterwards.  
  
"I'm just sayin', three years, that's practically a relationship."  
  
Axel's eyes shoot open and he whips an incredulous stare around at Sora. Sora shrugs, stares pointedly at that _ugly fucking wallpaper_ as he speaks. "I mean, the sex is great and all but I kinda wanna take you back to my place sometime." The quiet, _Plus, I really, really hate this place_ goes unspoken.  
  
Axel's still staring at him, and he's starting to think that talking about this was a bad idea. God, he's such an idiot, of course Axel didn't want people to know that after Roxas he'd gotten hung up on the blond's twin. Of course he doesn't. He starts stammering excuses, doesn't even hear them because there are _tears_ blurring his eyesight and he's trying to figure out how to brush them away without Axel noticing.  
  
He doesn't expect the kiss when it comes, doesn't expect the way Axel throws himself into the kiss like he's a drowning man grasping at the edge of his lifeboat. He relaxes into it and doesn't pay attention to the tears that trickle down his cheeks, unnoticed. When Axel pulls away, he nips at the corner of Sora's jaw and _smiles_ like he's just been handed the keys to that Thunderbird he's been eying for months.  
  
He's grinning so hard that it's making him look silly, his cheeks scrunching up and dimpling and making his tattoos look like smeared ink. He looks so ridiculous that Sora can't help the laugh that trickles out, so he blushes and muffles his laughter with one hand.  
  
When Axel leans close he smells like morning breath and nicotine and Sora's already scrunching up his nose, ready to tell him to go brush his teeth-  
  
Axel whispers a short, reverent _yes_ against the fleshy part of Sora's ear and his breath catches in his throat. He forgets all about Roxas and what his brother and Axel had, that for all he knew he was just picking at his brother's sloppy seconds, he _forgets,_ because Axel is laughing with his head pushed up against Sora's chest and his arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
Axel licks at the dip of his collarbone, his fingers creeping beneath the sheets to brush against one tanned hip. Sora smiles against flame-red hair and thinks that he can learn to love this.


End file.
